Wedding Bell Scars
by Don'tKillKenny
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagura have to marry against their wills, and everything goes wrong. From wrecked dresses to evil cater's, but also, what will Sesshomaru do when he learns he's inlove with his best friend? SR IK All characters
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Bell Blues

AN: You know, I've done so many different versions of this story. Most of them went in the trash though, so I'm choosing this one. I really hope you like it, it's very different from my other stories, just to warn you if you liked those ones. Please review if you want.

Jaken rocks and so does Rin! Sesshomaru's good too.

Sesshomaru looked out his window waiting. His silver hair was blowing only slightly because the window had busted and he couldn't get it to close without breaking it off it's hinges. He was wearing a black t-shirt and torn up jeans. He wasn't really in the mood for wearing anything formal. It was pouring outside and there was nothing to do inside because he couldn't call Jaken or Rin.

"Stupid connection, I hate it!" Sesshomaru cursed the phone. Originally, he was supposed to be talking to Kagura about their wedding, but they probably wouldn't. They'd just be talking about how much they hate their parents for forcing them into marriage. Neither of them liked the thought of it. They became friends and then their genius parents decided to curse them for the rest of their lives.

Flashback

The party was almost over and half the people were having fun. There were two groups. The drunk and the tired were there, and the people who were having fun were drunk. Sesshomaru's mother Fiera was one of the many drunks. Sesshomaru knew having a bar tender there would be a stupid idea, especially knowing his mother who would do almost anything to fit in. He just shook his head in dismay and continued waiting for the party to finish in his little corner. He was starting to feel sort of lonely until a girl about his age walked up to him.

"Yo, why are you over here all alone?" The girl asked. She had her brown hair up in a high ponytail and had feathers in it. She was wearing a blue t-shirt that said 'free like the wind.' She also wore a red skirt that went ¾ down to her knees. Thank god it wasn't a formal party.

"Because there's nothing else I really want or can do." Sesshomaru replied emotionlessly.

"Oh, well, what's your name?" The girl said trying to slightly lighten things up.

"Sesshomaru, you?"

"Kagura, I was dragged to this party by my father because he wants me to get married and leave. I'm not to crazy about the marriage part but leaving I'd do happily. He makes me do all sorts of work for him and whenever I get a plan to run away, he's always 2 steps ahead of me." Kagura said, more sighing the last part. It was very obvious to Sesshomaru that the quote on her shirt really suited her.

Neither of them noticed, but Naraku and Toja (also known as Inutaisho, Toja's his real name though) were keeping a close eye on them.

"So, do you think they'd do well together? At least I could rid of Kagura and just live normally without having to worry about her running away." Naraku said simply, but had slightly clenched teeth throughout the last part.

"Maybe, he doesn't usually socialized all that much. I've only heard of Jaken and Rin as his friends, and I highly doubt that he'd want Rin as a wife. But they seem to be getting along, but it's the closest I'm going to get." Toja said, but there was some guilt making him marry to some woman he just met. It's not as bad as what his father did though, not letting him meet the girl at all.

"And besides, if it doesn't work out, they can just get divorced, I suppose." Toja said trying to look slightly on the bright side, but it wasn't really helping.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. And don't let them get divorced because it really wouldn't work well for either of our businesses, because if they don't marry and don't get heirs, then the wolf corps would get our businesses." Naraku said in a forcing way. They both shuddered mentally at that lost thought.

"I guess it's the only thing we can do. I'm sure Sesshomaru would like her more than the Kagome girl."

End flashback

Sesshomaru slightly wished his father hadn't told him about that, he just had to ask. Now, the doomsday would be in about a month. He was about to just go to bed when he heard the door slam open. It was definitely Kagura.

"I'm home, honey." Kagura hissed at the honey part. Being a near wife with the only cause was to be a baby machine wasn't the best job in the world.

"Great to know that sweetheart!" Sesshomaru growled that whole sentence.

"I now hate my father 11 on 10, how about you?"

"12 on 10." Sesshomaru replied coolly. He might not have hated his father that much, maybe more, but he wasn't totally sure. Then there was a loud CRASH! Obviously, Kagura decided to bring Jaken with her. He had no idea why she'd have her little 'I hate my father' thing with him right there. He was sort of a tattle tale at times, but, they just never knew when.

"Hello Jaken." Sesshomaru said simply, but still happy inside that one of his best friends was there, but he's never admit that in a million years.

"Hi Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken replied in a taunting voice. It was an insider joke since they were younger because Jaken thought Sesshomaru was royal because his dad owned a huge business company. It was just like Yura and Kagura because Naraku had a huge car company. They weren't the smartest people when they were younger, and Jaken also would never let Sesshomaru forget that he also thought he was royal. Life wasn't always fair to Sesshomaru.

"Hi Sesshomaru, don't forget that I'm here too!" Rin said happily. She was always either smiling, with flowers or asking stupid questions. Mind you, if she didn't have that quality, she wouldn't be as fun. Also, she was naïve and Jaken usually played around with that quality in very mean ways. Yura, Kanna and Kikyo were with Kagura (in this story, Kikyo isn't evil just to tell you.) Rin and Jaken barged into the room without even asking, they never did anymore. Rin had hair that went a bit past her shoulders and it was black. As usual, she had the little kiddish ponytail on the side of her head. She had a very nice orange and yellow checkered tank top with green capris. Jaken, who was a small toad demon wore the usual brown thing but ditched the hat a long time ago.

"How have you been?" Jaken said politely.

"I'm fine thank you." Sesshomaru replied back coolly.

"I'm good too!" Rin said gleefully.

"I didn't ask you, and you said that many times in the car on the way here. Why do you always say the same things?" Jaken started to get frustrated again. Rin giggled a bit because loved to annoy him and it was always so easy. That wasn't the same case with Sesshomaru. He had the patience of a God, pretty much. It wasn't as fun, but she could do whatever she wanted. Well, almost anything. One time she called him fluffy and she almost got kicked out of his apartment!

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rin asked happily to Sesshomaru, who didn't know what.

"I don't know, what do you want to talk about Jaken?"

"I don't know, what do you want to talk about?"

Sadly enough, that was how most of their visits went. They spent an hour talking about what to talk about, then they'd watch a movie and then get some sushi. Obviously, this visit wasn't going to be much different from the other ones. Jaken had no idea why they came over so often when in the end, they just watched die hard again and again. Rin however, knew the answer to that. She secretly had a crush on him, but would never even think about letting anyone know, especially not Kagura. Rin didn't totally catch onto the fact that Kagura and Sesshomaru only wanted to be friends.

"Oh right, Rin did you pay the electrical bills?" Jaken said completely off topic, deciding to break the continuous chain of '"I don't know, what do you want to talk about"s.

"I thought you did?" Rin said confused. They were roomies and their whole system of paying the bills didn't work all that well.

"So that's why I couldn't turn on the TV this morning." Rin said in an 'oooohhhh' way. Jaken just did an anime faint and Sesshomaru just shook his head. Maybe this visit would be different after all, but they'd still watch a movie and get sushi though.

"Well, we all know that you still have your electricity on, why don't we watch a movie?" Rin suggested. Suddenly, the lights all turned off. There was a power failure. Jaken would have been giving a death glare to Rin if he knew where she was because she had walked away.

"Okay, well, It can't get any worst at least." Rin said nervously, and then decided to walk away, but only succeeded in tripping over Sesshomaru and breaking the window, allowing all the rain to come in.

"Okay now it's much better Rin." Sesshomaru said sarcastically, but still emotionlessly as the rain started to pour on him and Rin, who at the moment was on top of him. Rin just gave a bit of a nervous chuckle and just kept quiet.

"Let's just go get sushi like we always do." Sesshomaru said, knowing there wasn't anything else to do.

To Kagura and her friends

"I still say the brides maids dress looks better on you than on me." Yura complained to Kikyo.

"No, I'm positive that it's the other way around." Kikyo said simply back, when really, they both looked equally good and awful in their dresses.

"But of course, the wedding dress looks the best of all!" Yura said mockingly to Kagura, who hated it. She didn't like wearing really big fancy dresses like the one she was going to be wearing in a month from that day. Kagura was dreading every single second that it approached. She heard the door close and knew for sure that Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin were probably going out to eat something.

"Wonder what restaurant their going to now." Kagura said, hating it when Sesshomaru didn't invite her. Kanna just stayed silent, as usual.

"Probably to get sushi like they always do, they have no other place to go." Kanna said in her dead like voice (okay, I don't know why I have sushi as the food, but it's Japanese and it's fish and frogs like fish and Rin likes to catch fish and Sesshomaru just eats it so I figured it would work. So, yeah, just if your wondering.)

"What do you think of the dress we have to wear Kanna?" Yura said changing the subject. She either talked about the wedding and how much she envied Kagura for getting married to a guy with such nice hair or about hair. She was very obsessed.

"Oh great, I forgot the something blue at the dress store. I'll just quickly go get it, you guys can just eat some chocolate pudding or something, okay, sorry." Kagura said annoyed and in a rush. She had to get there before the shop closed.

"Why chocolate pudding?" Kikyo asked curiously.

"I don't think they have anything else." Kanna replied in her monotone voice. Just then, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken came back in. Apparently, they decided to have express sushi and didn't feel like eating there. Already, Yura was eating some chocolate pudding on the couch being as careful as she could not to stain the beautiful baby blue dress.

"I'll be right back, just have to do something in the bathroom." Yura said enthusiastically.

"What do you have to do?" Kikyo said slightly curious, figuring she knew what it was.

"My hair's a mess, I have to go brush it." Kikyo was wrong. Yura just left her pudding on the chair and left. Rin walked in just as she was leaving.

"That dress looks so pretty. I wonder if I could fit in it. Do you think I could try it?" Rin said very hyper. Kikyo nodded, besides, Kagura let her try the dress on, so there was probably no exception with Rin. They only way any of them could really see was through flashlights and the window. Rin quickly got changed, and she looked beautiful. It really suited her.

"What do you think?" Rin said happily.

"It looks nice." Kikyo responded kindly. Rin not only felt happy because she felt like a bride, but because she imagined she was the one getting married to Sesshomaru, not Kagura. She started to turn around and imagined sitting on the honeymoon chair, not exactly noticing what was on it.

"Don't sit there!" Kikyo tried to warn, but was too late. They heard the splotch and Rin was horrified.

She got up slowly and looked at the rear of the dress, and it was covered, in brown.

"You're dead." Kanna said in her monotone voice again. Rin just stayed horrified as ever. What was she going to do to hide it? How would she tell Kagura? How much did the dress cost?


	2. Rin's very humiliating day

Wedding Bell Scars

AN: I am so unbelievably sorry for not updating for about a year. I blame my school for making me so busy and giving me writers block. Please R&R and enjoy!

Rin stared in horror at the horrible huge brown stain at the back of the dress. It didn't look like she had sat in chocolate pudding, but rather had gone #2 in Kagura's once beautiful wedding dress.   
"Oh, is she going to kill me?" Rin said in a very worried tone. She had never been in a wedding dress before and had gotten too excited within her own act. She hoped that Kagura wouldn't care since she didn't seem to care about her wedding, but was very much against it.

"Even though she doesn't want to get married, she will." Yura said giggling a bit about the whole situation they were in. Rin started to cry, which made cruel Yura laugh harder.

"It's alright. Just go to the Laundromat and wash it very carefully. Rin nodded in tears and ran out the door. She would have asked Jaken for a ride, but she remembered that he was with Sesshomaru. She decided not to risk Sesshomaru getting mad at her. She simply rode as fast as she possibly could on her pink bike that had with yellow streamers coming out of the handles. Everybody she passed by looked at her very strangely. She completely forgot she was still in the wedding dress and figured that it was the streamers.

_I really need to get rid of those things _she thought to herself, not out loud this time. She was about half way there and still going at an 9incredible speed, considering that she was in a long wedding dress. Then, it happened.

The rain came. First it was just a tiny drizzle that she didn't think would be too much of a problem, but then it started to pour down in buckets. She could barely see where she was even going. The dress was becoming soaked in the freezing cold rain. It was also becoming see through. Sadly, she was wearing a blue bra and black underwear, so it really showed.

She finally arrived at the Laundromat as a complete mess. Her black hair was wet and sticking to her face while the wedding dress, well, you get it. Luckily she had left her wallet in the purple basket at the front of her bike so she was safe for money. She stared at the vending machine that handed out detergents. Each packet was a $1.10.

"Alright, let's see. There is s ultra powerful stain remover, I need that. There's also something that's especially good for whites and makes them soft, I need that too. Oh, and one that makes it smell like lemons! That's also good. Oh, one that makes it look shinier; I could use that." It kept on going until she had about 15 detergents. She had never done laundry before. Jaken always did it for her. They were roomies and she completely relied on him in practically every way. Now that that was settled, problem #2 was on her hands. How could she work the washing machine? Luckily, at the precise moment that she was wondering that, Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked in.

"Ugh, the rain is absolutely terrible out there. Don't you agree big brother?" Jakotsu said in his feminine voice in his pink spaghetti strap tank top and his butterfly blue jeans.

"Yep; no denying you there." Bankotsu replied in an agreeing way. His long black braid extended down to his tattered grey colored jeans and his white t-shirt which had a black skull on it. The purple cross like mark had his bangs sticking to it from simply running out from their rusty old car.

"Hey Rin, is that you?" Jakotsu said as Rin turned around in relief.

"You look absolutely beautiful in that dress!" Jakotsu said cheerfully.

"Yeah, except for that brown stain at the back……" Bankotsu said in a tone that meant he hoped she knew it was there.

"I'm still wearing it?" Rin said confused. Bankotsu and Jakotsu replaced worried glances at each other.

"Oh no! I am such an idiot!" Rin yelled in frustration at herself. She had screwed up many times in her life before, like the time she attempted to cook lobster for Sesshomaru and Jaken, but it was never this bad. She had only one choice.

"Jakotsu, could you do me a favor?" She asked and was beginning to blush.

"Yeah sure, what is it kid?" That was their bowling team's nickname for her.

"Can you unzip me please?" She said choking up the words.

"What?"

"Can you unzip me?" Rin turned around while she repeated it. Jakotsu looked very perplexed but did as he was asked. Rin struggled slightly out of it but finally escaped.

"Why do you have so much detergent?" Bankotsu said figuring that it was her first time doing laundry. Rin explained the whole story in about one minute and both burst out laughing. It was very difficult not to as Yura experienced before. They showed her how to use the washing machine guessing that maybe she was right about how she needed it to become perfect. She tossed it in and put in every single drop of each and every packet. She turned it on. She waited impatiently. She noticed that it was only about half way done. Then she slipped out from her slumped position against the machine. She looked back and noticed that many bubbles of slightly different colors were flowing out of the machine creating a foamy like thing (I'm sorry, that was the only way I could find to describe it). She had a look of terror on her face. Jakotsu ran or to help poor Rin up and out of the terrible foam from hell. However, he simply slipped as well. Bankotsu rushed over to help them up, but he tragically joined them as well. Then, their machine was done. Bankotsu attempted getting up to get to it before the machine re-washed their clothes but slipped in a humorous fashion all along the way. Oh, will they every escape now?

Meanwhile with Jaken and Sesshomaru

Jaken grunted out of nowhere at their table in the food court. They had gone out to see some new action movie that was definitely rated as turkey.

"I have a bad feeling that Rin is doing something she shouldn't be doing." Jaken said as he seemed to have developed a sense to know what Rin was doing at all times. It was sometimes quite frightening.

"I'm sure she's fine Jaken." Sesshomaru replied in his usual voice. Jaken still looked worried though; not that he totally cared for Rin, but more that he wasn't sure what the effect would be.

"If you want, we can call Kagura's apartment and see." Jaken nodded so he could find out for himself. He called Kikyo, Yura, and Kanna at his apartment. Kikyo picked up the phone.

-Hello-

"Hello Kikyo, is Rin there?"

-No, I'm sorry, she left a little while ago-

"Where is she?'

-She had a headache so she went home- Kikyo made up an excuse.

"So if I call her apartment she'll pick up?" Kikyo was in trouble.

-No, she'll probably be asleep. It's no big deal though- Rin was plain lucky that Kikyo was a quick thinker. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

"See Jaken, Rin is fine and out of trouble, for the most part. Now we should probably go to the wedding store to pick up a ring for Kagura." Oh, how dreadfully wrong he was.

Back to Rin, Bankotsu and Jakotsu

The drier was finally finished and Rin was prepared to slip back into it and head back; this time in a car!

"I'm so happy that's done with!" She said relieved and practically crying from happiness. Jakotsu laughed to now that they thought it was all over. However, Bankotsu had to destroy their happiness.

"I'm so sorry." He said as if someone had died. He held up a doll-sized version of Kagura's wedding dress, but the entire skirt part was a pale brown. Rin's tears of happiness became those of sadness. Now, Kagura was going to arrive back at her apartment any minute and Rin hadn't found a good way to heal the wedding dress. Also, she was in public in her bra and underwear and nothing else.

"We can run to the wedding shop to get a new, better one!" Jakotsu said proudly of his ingenious idea. They all agreed and rushed there as fast as they could.

They arrived soon after, though they nearly hit an old woman crossing the street, and ran in. Everybody looked strangely at the trio.

"Now then, what size is she? Is she yours Rin?" Bankotsu asked. Rin shook her head.

"No the dress was a bit too big for me. I have no idea." Jakotsu attempted reading the shrunken tag but failed. Rin snatched the tiny dress away and ran over to the dress counter. Little foam suds were still flying off her with every step she took. Her hair was full of them.

"May I please borrow that magnifying glass?" Rin asked as politely and normally as she possibly could. It was tough though. A worker with blond hair and blue eyes in a pink and white uniform came up from behind Rin.

"I'm sorry mam, but I don't think we can help you. You don't have a shirt or shoes and you require those for our service." The woman said regretfully.

"I'll pay you double."

"How else may I help you young lady?" She responded quickly while handing her the magnifying glass. There must have been so pretty microscopic jewels on some of the rings. She looked carefully, just as Sesshomaru and Jaken walked in through the front doors. The both looked wide eyed at her, and noticed the slightly altered dress of Kagura in Rin's hands. She looked up slowly and frightened at them. They stared back. That went on for five minutes. A small "eep" escaped Rin's nearly petrified lips.


End file.
